1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a lock assembly for a gearshift stick of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,320 to Liou, entitled "LOCKING ARRANGEMENT FOR THE GEARSHIFT STICK OF VEHICLES", issued on Jul. 20, 1993, the locking arrangement includes a housing provided with two openings formed by two shoulders, two locking plates and two ear plates for engaging with two legs of a shackle of a padlock so as to lock the shackle in place.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel lock assembly.